


那个在梦里追杀我的人……The guy who chased me in the dream

by MooLook



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooLook/pseuds/MooLook
Summary: 爱情悬疑小说作者周楚婷反复被一个噩梦缠身，梦中，有一个人拿着锯子追杀她，回到现实的她不得不去寻求心理医生的帮助，就在这时，她竟碰到了跟梦里一模一样的恶魔… Love mystery novel author Zhou chuting is haunted repeatedly by a nightmare. In her dream, a man came after her with a saw. Returning to reality, she had to seek the help of a psychologist. At this moment, she unexpectedly encountered with the dream exactly like the devil...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), EXO Ensemble/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	那个在梦里追杀我的人……The guy who chased me in the dream

又是这里……

一样的古堡，穿着一样的白色抹胸长纱裙，白色高跟鞋，如果参加婚礼的话，这大概是个很不错的场景。

但我却像疯了一样，在躲着那个人，那个跟在我后面的人，画面在黑白和复古色调中徘徊。

我的高跟鞋在叩叩作响，他不可能不知道我的行踪。

跑着跑着，下了最后一层楼梯，我停在原地歇息半响，而后面又传来了他令人颤栗的声音。

“别跑了，亲爱的。”

我回头，看到了他在楼道上的脸，他穿着一身黑色礼服，拿着一把老旧的锯子，是这个身影在驱使着我，让我逃跑，似乎跑不出这个古堡，逃不出他的手掌心一样。

我只好一直跑，一直跑，一直跑……

“啊！”

我再次被这个梦惊醒，连每次惊醒的动作和叫声都是相似的，还有时间，凌晨五点左右。

这个场景，是我在某个小说里的最后一幕，是个与题目不符的番外，并没有结局，这个模糊不清的就是结局，但对于读者来说，似乎破坏了他们对前文的美好情怀。

无可否认，我最近却被这个奇怪的梦境折腾的浑身不对劲，还开始失眠，有时隔一天，有时隔两天，它就一定会来找我，我只好停下了工作，决定光临一下精神科。

“你最近可能是因为在意读者的留言，导致压力太大，包括做噩梦，都是正常反应，你应该多多去想点别的事，做点有意义的活动。”

医生也就给我打上了“压力大”“睡眠障碍”这些标签，这都是意料之中，没什么特别的。

在意料之外的是，我迎面撞到了一个人，手上的资料全部散落一地，最近脾气很敏感的我都想直接开始说祖宗了，但我一抬头，把话全都吞回去了。

“你没事吧？”

他，他不就是那个人？！我吃惊地腿软瘫在地上，在梦里驱赶着我的人，即使梦里的色调很暗，我还是认得出，脸长得跟梦里那个恶魔一模一样！

我打开了他想要扶我的手，慌张地收拾着自己掉落在地上的东西，起身后，不顾他在背后的叫唤，落荒而逃。

怎么可能……这个人打算在现实中也不放过我吗？

过了几天，即使我吃了安眠药再睡觉，这个梦还是一直没停过，脚下踩着的高跟鞋，长白裙，黑礼服，锯子，还有那张脸。

我头疼地按着我的太阳穴，唉，黑眼圈也越来越重了，那天是我神经太紧张，所以看错了吗，可能吗？长得一模一样，怎么想都太不可思议。

叮咚一一

门铃不适时的响起，来找我的一般只有房东和维修工人，我毫无防备地开了门，却再一次被吓到瘫坐，然后抱头大叫起来。

“啊！”

头上的人似乎乱了阵脚，一时不知道该怎么做，我思考了一下，不对，这是现实对吗，这不是小说里，也不是梦里啊。

我稍微抬头，透过凌乱不堪的头发缝隙看了看已经蹲下来观察我的人，但我还是很害怕这张脸，怎么办……

“你为什么怕我？我做了什么对不起你的事吗？我们上次在医院见过的，你别怕，我不会伤害你的。”

他在对我笑，在温柔地安抚着我的情绪，笑起来和梦里那个惊悚的笑容全然不一，是个拥有阳光形象的男生。

于是接下来，我安顿好他坐下，给他倒了杯水，然后在离他最远的距离坐下，依旧不可思议地盯着他。

他似乎被我看得不好意思，挠挠头，尴尬地笑着开始介绍自己：“你好，我叫边伯贤，刚刚说过，我是在医院捡到你的病历了，所以拿来还给你。”

我松了一口气，这个名叫边伯贤的人，跟梦里那个跟他长得一模一样的人截然不同，可以这么形容，梦里的恶魔是黑色的，那边伯贤就是白色的。

“怎么会一模一样呢……”

“什么？”

我嘴里依旧喃喃道，边伯贤好奇地歪了歪头问我，我才闭上了嘴，喝了口水。我以为就一直这么尴尬下去了，边伯贤左看看右看看，似乎发现了什么，吃惊起来。

“你也看《遇你日记》啊？”

他指了指旁边，我看了看桌上整齐摆在这的几本书，这是我自己的小说，某种意义上，算是吧，我点点头。

边伯贤一转身，又看到了墙上挂着大大的《遇你日记》海报，更惊讶了：“你怎么会有这个海报？好大一张啊，太羡慕了。”

我放松下来，笑了笑回答他：“你要的话，送给你新的吧，没想过居然还有男读者喜欢看这种小说，真是荣幸之至。”

“你就是作者吧？”

“嗯？”

“其实我刚刚在怀疑，你虽然用的笔名活动，但资料上还是会有你的真实姓名，你病历上的名字被我不小心看到了，对不起。”

怪不了他，病历上写着大大的“周楚婷”。边伯贤不好意思地挠着头对我笑，我摆着手，从抽屉里拿出了新的海报给他，他开心地像个孩子一样，笑着拿起来看了好久。

“我可以问个问题吗？”

我点了点头，他继续说：“整篇小说的内容都围绕两个人从相识到结婚的开心趣事为题，但最后的特别篇，却给我们留了个底，小心地问一下，是要开别的坑所以写的吗？”

“啊……那个折腾了我很久的梦吗，随笔罢了。”

“嗯？”

当初只是想留个悬念给读者们，没想到读者们的反应这么大，有意外惊喜的，自然也有幻想破灭的，毕竟整篇文章都围绕着浪漫又甜蜜的气氛，想到这，或许是天给我的惩罚吧。

我也开始认定边伯贤是个还不错的人和读者，跟他分享了我最近被梦折腾的烦恼，边伯贤听完后吃惊又惊喜。

“这难道不是缘分吗？你在梦里梦到的恶魔跟我长得一模一样，我又刚好遇见了你，还是这本书的读者，或许正好有机会解了你的梦也说不定啊。”

“不过啊，当时看到后，心情确实来了个大跳水呢……”

后来，我跟边伯贤互相交换了联系方式，偶尔也保持着联系，他很爱跟我分享他的日常趣事。而我，似乎渐渐忘却了那个梦，做那个梦的次数变少了，失眠也大有改善。

边伯贤也开始主动约我线下约会，我不知道有多开心，平时见面的朋友本来就少，有了边伯贤这个朋友，我至少可以多说点关于自己的心里话，还有关于小说的看法。

我再次来到赴约的咖啡厅，边伯贤已经坐在了窗边的桌子上等候，是我的错觉吗，在门外透过玻璃窗看他的时候，他的表情，有点异常的冷冰。

我带着诧异，走进去轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，边伯贤转头看我，表情依旧像上次见我那时一样开朗，果然是我看错了哈。

我们聊了些关于日常的琐碎事，边伯贤突然问起了关于我的那个梦：“婷，最近你还有做那个梦吗？”

我点点头：“嗯，不过变少了，或许是托你的福。”

“你有想过，这个梦为什么一直在同一个场景，同一个剧情，一直都反复吗？”

“这个问题，我也很好奇，它从不倒退，也从不前进，所以我才会感到害怕的吧……”

边伯贤点了点头，没有说话，也没有表情，似乎是我把氛围搞垮了，接下来边伯贤却说了一句话，让我的心暖了起来，陷进甜甜的蜂蜜里游泳。

“以后恶魔来欺负你的时候，我想在你身边，替你赶走他，这样你就不会感到害怕了。”

“跟我在一起吧，婷。”

可以说我跟边伯贤自然而然地成为了一对情侣，开始在一起做些情侣做的事，例如……

“喂！边伯贤，你怎么比我还笨啊！”

我在一旁悠悠地看着边伯贤不稳地踩着他那溜冰鞋，这个傻瓜，不是应该溜冰吗，怎么还踏起步来，慢条斯理的。而我一直背对着前方划，边伯贤既担心我，又担心他脚下的溜冰鞋什么时候把他给溜了。

“婷，你，你小心一点啊，啊！”

他一个不注意，溜冰鞋就真的把他给溜了，边伯贤整个人以大字型，四脚朝天的姿势倒在地上，幸好他入场之前穿上了厚厚的羽绒服，不然估计会发出“哐”一声巨响。

但这怎么说都是真冰啊，心疼贤儿屁股的我也赶紧溜过去看情况，着急的我溜得很快，万万没想到刹不住车，被边伯贤的溜冰鞋给卡倒了。

然后，失去中心的我整个人都向边伯贤的身上倒，刚好躺在地上的他手疾眼快地及时抱住了我，两个人就像是在整个溜冰场内的一道怪异的风景线。

“你没事吧？！”

我不知道边伯贤有没有被我砸疼，然而他刚刚还摔倒了，一心想要起来，却被他紧紧抱住，他温柔地对我说：“我没事，但我想多抱你一会儿。”

听到这句话，我还能做什么呀，当然是乖乖在他怀里躺好了，溜冰场穿上羽绒服后，还是有点冷，有边伯贤抱着我，整个人都变暖了，他就是有这种魅力的男人。

“喂！你两干啥的，快起开，这里还有孩子在训练呢，卿卿我我的！”

两人亲昵的举动最终还是被打断，我们红着脸，互相搀扶着对方，急急忙忙地远离这片是非地，一路上手都没松开过。

我重新教边伯贤溜冰，他也开启了认真模式，很快就学会了，不过刚学会，体力也开始下降，溜冰场内莫名的越来越冷，两人哆嗦了一会儿，打算出去觅食。

今天是假日，所以我们无论走到哪间餐厅，都排着长长的队伍，走了好几个来回，我也累了，拉着边伯贤坐在路边侥幸还空着的长椅上。

“唉……”

边伯贤在一旁贴心地帮我锤锤腿，说：“要不，别找了？”

我转头对着他，嘟着嘴委屈道：“怎么可以不找了？好不容易约一次会，吃一次饭，就这么回家吗？”

边伯贤似乎被我的表情可爱到，笑得更灿烂了，他宠溺地摸了摸我的头，手指在头发间隙里面穿插，又顺便帮我理了理头发。

“你相信我，不只是外面的餐厅才能吃到烛光晚餐哦~”

边伯贤就是有一种很奇怪的魔力，让人安心。

边伯贤把我带到了他的家，但却又把我留在了门口，我可以理解成他的家本来很乱，所以留我在这急急忙忙地收拾吗，几分钟后，他打开了门，牵着我的手进去。

屋子里灯光微弱，我一边被他牵引着，一边观看着他家的布局，根本就不乱，是我想错了，跟他本人的感觉一样，有一股干净，整洁，又温暖的氛围扑面而来。

“Surprise！”

还留在房子布局的我被他吓了一跳，回头一看，原来边伯贤真的准备了“烛光晚餐”，还是用几分钟的时间！

椭圆形的桌上中间放着烛台，红色的蜡烛在燃烧，两旁摆着好看的玫瑰花，旁边放着一瓶红酒，而两端又摆着高脚杯，这一切看似完美，只不过好像少了点什么。

“那个……刀叉盘子和食物还没准备好所以……”

边伯贤在一旁早已看破我的疑惑，挠挠头不好意思地对我说，我被他纯粹的真情打动到，没等他说完，上前紧紧抱住了他。

“我爱你。”

“嗯，我知道。”

我们放开了彼此，两人对视着，逐渐靠近，深深地互相在对方的唇印上盖章，我闭上双眼，感受着他的唇在我的唇上，盖上一个又一个印，是甜的，同时带有点涩。

接下来，边伯贤去了厨房捣鼓着食物，我想去帮忙，却被他两手推回沙发上，怕我累，所以不想让我忙活：“你就先看看电视吧，等我一下，很快。”

他轻轻啄了一下我的嘴唇，又匆忙地赶回厨房干活，边伯贤是什么暖心宝贝啊，在我历届交的男朋友中，他是第一个这么体贴，能理解我的，要是早点遇见你就好了，边伯贤。

“cheers~”

我向边伯贤轻轻举了举杯，他也笑着举着杯子，摇了摇高脚杯抿了一口，我也跟着他一样的动作，喝了一口，红酒很香，但此刻的气氛更香一点。

两人就这么边吃着，边聊着天，轻松地结束了这场像在餐厅里的高级会餐，我好像已经开始微醺，全身都在发热。

“嘴巴沾上了，大傻瓜。”

边伯贤无奈地笑着拿了张纸巾走过来，这个人向我走来的时候，身后怎么总是带着白色的光芒，只属于我的光。

边伯贤轻轻地拭去我嘴边保留的肉汁，他离我很近，我没有说话，伸手去摸他的脸，然后停下看着他，边伯贤看到我的眼神，也停下手，用深情的眼神看着我。

“要是你再这么看着我，会玩出火的。”

我听到他说的话后，双手环抱着他的脖子，下巴抵在他的肩膀，附耳低语，用故作磁性的声音，回答他对我的警告。

“怎么了，又不是玩不起。”

我的这句话好像激起了边伯贤心中的那一把火，他把我抱起，走向卧室，往纯白色的床垫上，然后压在我身上，霸道地索取着我的唇，夺取着我的氧气。

我抱着他的脖子，也像他一样，激情地回应着他，边伯贤的手开始在我的身上游走，碰到了我胸前的敏感部位，我娇喘一声，手也开始向他的某个部位游走。

夜很长，一言难说尽，缠绵，任凭人们去想象，爱情可以很简单，其实也可以很复杂……

“伯贤，为什么你会这么好啊？”

“你马上就会知道了，乖，睡吧。”

我记得，完事后我们光着身子，互相拥抱着，他轻拍着我的背，我很想紧抱着他，但却没有力气，大概是太累了，或太困了吧，不一会儿就被他的温度融化，步入梦境。

我还记得，我做了一个这段时间都没做过的好梦，我梦到在教堂，边伯贤穿着黑色的礼服，在教父面前笑着，向我伸出双手。我穿着白色的婚纱，开心地在众人的目光下向他走去，表情就像春季盛开地花一样，明媚。

边伯贤，他，是我的。

“真傻，真傻啊。”

“你以为我真的喜欢你吗？我对你根本没兴趣。”

“我只是，想要一个真正的结局……”

从某个瞬间，梦的周围变成了一片黑色，从四周传来了再熟悉不过的声音，这是他的声音，却是陌生的语气，如果这是现实，我会怎么样呢？

我被不安的黑色惊醒，而且边伯贤的声音一直在这个梦里重复，好吵啊，我迟迟不愿睁开眼睛，回忆起，这个小傻瓜在现实中唠叨起来也不是吃素的。

但我很快就发现了，好像有什么奇怪的，刚想习惯性举起手挡光，发现身边好像根本没有人，而且自己好像穿上了一身不太舒服的衣服。

我不顾前方的亮光，猛地睁开了眼睛，同时坐起身，观看这里的环境，这是一个陌生的环境！我在哪？

这里四周围都是石墙，头上有一盏白光灯，我睡在一张套有红色床单的床垫上，周围都空空的，异常的安静。

接着，我看了看我身上，不知道从什么时候开始穿上的衣服，是一件白色的抹胸长纱裙，为什么莫名的熟悉呢，这几天过于甜美，我差点忘记了那个折腾着我的梦。

我看了看我的脚，并没有穿鞋，难不成……我屏住呼吸，侧身缓慢地往床下看去，看到结果后，更加的令人窒息，额头上的冷汗刚好掉落下来。

白色高跟鞋。这，不会是梦吧？

这时，从屋外传来悠悠地口哨声，还有充满有余的脚步声，现实没有给我思考的时间，我赶紧下了床，穿上唯一一对鞋子，走出了房间，因为着急，还差点崴了脚。

我不太信这一切是真实的，所以我走了几步后停下，看向那令人颤栗的声音，手是冰的，手心却一直在出汗，这里，实在太像了。

终于，那个恶魔到了拐角处，我这下才看清楚这一切，原来啊，哪会有什么馅饼会掉下来让我吃呢，是你啊。

他穿着黑色的西装礼服，拿着一把陈旧的锯子，缓慢地向我走来，他脸上的表情，身上散发的氛围，已经不再是清新，纯洁的了，而是恐怖，冰冷的。

我被吓得连忙退后好几步，他也停下了脚步，两人在长廊里对视着，眼泪在眼眶里打转，我不解，不敢相信这一切……那个边伯贤，不是现在这个看上去跟梦里一样的恶魔是吧？

“亲爱的婷，你今天好美。”

边伯贤歪着头又露出了他那令人既无害又安心的笑容，有那么一瞬间，似乎又要陷进去的时候，他的表情马上就变了，从无害的笑，变成令我毛骨悚然的笑。

“我花这么久时间准备了这一切，我们是不是该开始玩游戏了呢？”

我的眼泪从眼眶落下，我摇着头，开始分不清梦与现实：

“你告诉我，这是真的，还是在做梦？你回答我！”

边伯贤低下头，因为刘海遮住了他的眼神，我看不清，但我听到了，他在笑，笑我这一刻显得多么可笑，愚昧。

“婷啊，你心里不是已经有底了吗？”

“怎么就不想想，为什么我会出现在医院，跟你在同一个科室们口碰见。”

原来边伯贤他，本身就不是一个正常人，他跟我去了同一个科室，也就是精神科，他只是个演技很好的精神病患者，我就这么天真的以为，这一切都是缘分。

“噢不，我本来确实是你的读者，《遇你日记》真的很好看，前面的内容多美好多甜蜜啊。”

边伯贤似乎想起小说里那些美好的篇章，闭上眼睛想象着美好的画面，表情也变得美好，嘴角微翘，不过几秒，嘴角慢慢没了弧度，眼神也变得尖锐。

“可是有件事你做错了，你就不该在后面写那篇令人匪夷所思的番外！我当时好恨你，越想越气，恨不得你去死！”

难道他是入戏太深，导致了现在这一幕吗？这可是百年一遇的特殊读者，但我不想这样，我宁可吃过后悔药，再回去把那段东西删个精光。

“而且，我发现了哦，没，有，结，局。”

后面那四个字重重地敲在我的心上，呼吸被打乱节奏，他该不是想……不行，不要！我疯狂地摇着头，否认已经确定的现实。

“我本来的计划是要找到你，然后杀了你。没想到缘分令我们相见，一切得来全不费功夫，我再也不用去找那该死的医生替我解忧了，因为遇见你了啊。”

我的腿部直发软，好不容易重新振作起来，再次退了好几步，马上就到拐角的位置了，边伯贤也随着我前进了几步，他拿着锯子，在墙上摩擦，发出了刺耳的声音。

“我遇到了真正能‘执笔’写下结局的人，你知道吗？这结局，我想了很久，该怎么写才是最完美的呢？”

“想来想去，倒不如，咱们亲自下场来示范一遍吧，这样一定会更完美的，想起就让人很兴奋啊，哈哈哈！”

边伯贤逼着我往后退，再次露出了病态的笑，我突然对他的笑容产生了厌恶感，心里一直默念着我要逃，我要逃……

“反正你梦里的恶魔，也是我，不是吗？”

话音刚落，刚好退到了拐角处的墙上，我瞄准右边的路，开始向不知名的，连东南西北都不知道的方向跑去。

边伯贤，你不是说过以后恶魔来的时候，你会在我身边，替我赶走恶魔的吗，你怎么亲自变成了那个恶魔，又亲手将我打入冷宫了呢？

“有点无聊，婷，我们边玩边聊天好吗？对了，我在你的脸上画了很好看的妆，可别因为伤心流眼泪，花了我会不高兴的。”

走过了很长的长廊后，放眼看去，这边有下楼的楼梯，我踏着高跟鞋往下面走去，高跟鞋叩叩作响，无论我怎么跑，他也不可能不知道我的行踪。

“对了，你也不要想着脱掉那碍事的高跟鞋，楼下布满了钉子，我怕你的脚……唉，光想想就很心疼呢。”

边伯贤的速度不快，但他的声音，和故意拿锯子在墙上敲那哐哐作响的声音，让我产生了恐惧和紧张感，他似乎知道，我本来就逃不过他的手掌心。

“昨晚你很困吧，医生给我的安眠药我没白费掉，全放在你的酒里面了，我真淘气，估计你现在的头还会晕吧？”

他一说，我的眼前突然发黑，在差点摔倒的时候扶靠在墙上，我已经看到了地上的钉子，虽然不大，但让我的全身变成马蜂窝并不是难事，幸亏这对是厚底高跟鞋，不然脚下一样遭殃。

然而，这些都是边伯贤着手设计的。

“我花了好大的心思，才找到一片废墟，然后又找了一些装修工人，说要拍戏，然后按照我的设计图去做，才变成了现在这般华丽。”

此时，我已经逃到了第一层楼，这里确实被他打造成一个古堡，但就像我在小说里提到的，其实这里是一个教堂，小说里的男女主人公就是在此结婚的，那篇番外，同样也有教堂。

“别跑了，亲爱的，你累了就歇会呗。哈哈哈……”

我走着走着，已经到了那个教堂，认证了他就是根据我的小说去改成这样，这里周围除了烛火的光照亮着之外，没有任何光源。

这里同样也是昨晚梦里，我跟边伯贤幸福着的地方，前方有个幻影似乎在向我伸手，可我却再也看不清那是谁的脸，我仰头呆呆地看着那神圣的十字架，如果不是真的话，我们会在这种地方结婚吗？

“婷啊，不要开小差了，我要追上你了哦。”

我不能再做梦了！这都是假的，全都是假的，包括小说里的内容，还有边伯贤这些天以来给我的爱，都是假的！

我再次醒过来，抹掉了一直不争气掉落的眼泪，往左边的侧门跑去。

不敢否认，这里真的很大，而且设计也按恐怖片的套路来走，大门紧闭，而且路怎么走都是相通的，就像这条走廊，我已经走过两遍了。

我只好走出这边，重新往右边的侧门逃去，右边的侧门进去之后，灯光莫名的阴暗，可惜没有任何办法，就像我在玩密室逃脱，必须要通关，不然只有死路一条。

又跑了很长的一段时间，这边的长廊很长，如果这边没有路，我就再也逃不出去了，身后莫名安静，边伯贤没有再说话，但我还是知道，他，就在我后面。

前面终于遇到了拐角，我拐过去，不敢回头往后看去，也不敢看前方到底有没有出口，我眼睛紧闭，尝试做最后的冲刺。

感觉前面好像又是一段长廊，闭眼跑了这一段路，我重新睁开了眼睛，就这么刚好，我停在了这里。

这里原来，就是尽头啊……没路了，是死路。

前面是一堵墙，从上往下看，墙上刻有神圣的十字架，中间画有一对裸体的爱人，表情多幸福美满，周围，却是一团团熊熊烈焰，似乎要吞噬这一切般，包裹着这对爱人。

“很好看吧，我画的。”

我听到这把声音激灵地转头，边伯贤穿着黑色西装，离我几米远的地方，欣慰地看着墙上那副画，若不是他依旧拿着那把锯子，我可能就真的以为，这是要送给我的惊喜，怎知，是有惊无喜罢了。

“这场戏结束了，没有ng，很好。”

边伯贤重新看向我，他此刻的笑，就像新郎向新娘问候一样的明媚，我又产生了这样的错觉，可除了我之外，又有谁知道，他在做最后的问候呢？

“婷，你从刚刚开始就没开过口，给你最后一个机会，向我说些什么吧。”

我闭上了眼睛，眼泪又再一次地从我的眼眶里流出，我问了个我此刻不敢知道，却是这段时间，最想知道的问题：

“你由始至终，有没有爱过我？哪怕只有一点……”

最后，让我死心就好。

“婷啊，你可真傻，傻得可爱，天真。我由始至终都没有说过一句我爱你。”

他向我一步，一步地走来，我绝望地闭上了双眼。

“甚至到最后，你也不会再听到了……”

一步，又一步……

恶魔伪装成天使，靠近了一个原本天真无邪，却被梦境折腾的灰姑娘，他用谎言，哄骗着灰姑娘上钩，使她变成了公主，给公主带来了即完美，又美好的梦境。

而恶魔打算，在故事的最后，带给公主一生中从未有过的惊喜，他非常痛恨公主，他恨公主给他带来无尽的失望，和未知的结局，令他的头脑失去控制。

恶魔早就立誓，要给一个完美的结局，给他，还有那个公主，他做到了，目的达成了，这并不是第一次追求这样的快感，却是他想象中，最完美的一次结局。

公主尝到了痛处，也知道了梦里的恶魔，和那段时间爱上的那个天使是同一个人，她问了恶魔一个愚蠢的问题：

“你爱过我吗？”

“由始至终，我都没说过一句爱你，是你自作多情罢了。”

恶魔回答完后，从嘴里响起了嘲讽的笑声。而公主听到最想知道的真相后，再没有任何的留恋，闭上了双眼，等待恶魔，一步，一步地向她走去。

全文终。

他放下了笔。


End file.
